La Bragueta de Edward Cullen
by Iresland
Summary: Bella siempre ha estado enamorada de Edward, el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga. Tras un accidente con la cremallera de Edward, Bella se ofrece a ayudarle… ¿Adónde les lleva eso?


**Avril Lavigne Fanfic Contest**

**|Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de SM, a mí me pertenece la historia.

**|Título: La Bragueta de Edward Cullen.**  
**|Pairing:**Bellaward (Edward/Bella)  
**|Géneros:**Romance/Humor  
**|Rated:**M.  
**|Advertencias:**Lenguaje adulto y fuerte. Lemon. OoC.  
**|Estado:**Completo  
**|SUMARIO:**Bella siempre ha estado enamorada de Edward, el hermano de su mejor amiga. Tras un accidente con la cremallera de Edward, Bella se ofrece a ayudarle… ¿Adónde les lleva eso?

**|Canción en la que se inspiró: **Hot.

* * *

You make me so hot.  
Make me wanna drop  
You´re so ridiculous.

I can´t barely stop.  
I can hearly breathe.

Estaba aparcando cuando lo vio con los amigos, se mordió el labio y lo siguió mirando mientras sentía como su propio clítoris se hinchada y tenía que cruzarse de piernas para no gritar. Sin darse cuenta, estaba refregándose como una perra en celo contra el asiento.

— ¿Bella?

Dejó de mirar a Edward, para encontrarse a Alice mirándola fijamente por la ventanilla del coche, Bella se sonrojó. Le sonrió abiertamente mientras sentía la sangre subiéndose a sus mejillas, se mordió el labio y aparcó.

—Hola-a Alice. —Se bajó del coche.

La miró con una ceja alzada mientras daleaba la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos. Frunció el ceño mientras Bella sentía como el corazón empezaba a golpearle fuertemente contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué hacías?

— ¿Qué-é? —Pestañeó. — ¡Oh! —soltó una sonrisa amarga. —Sólo aparcaba.

Su oscura y delgada ceja negra se alzó aún más.

—Aparcar. —Respondió.

—Exacto.

— ¿Entonces por qué miraba a Edward? —Sonrió. —Hoy es San Valentín, puedes escribirle una carta y un relato como esos que escribiste…

Vale, desgraciadamente Alice sabía que tenía sueños húmedos con su hermano mayor, ¿quién no? Lo peor fue cuando escribió un relato erótico y ella lo leyó en el viejo ordenador de Bella, riéndose y llamándome _nerd necesitada._ Eso no era lo peor, hoy se iba a quedar a comer en casa de Alice y estaba segura de que volvería a frotarse contra la silla mientras comían, ya le había pasado más de una vez.

—Pues-s sencillamente no porque es tu hermano y únicamente lo iba a saludar.

—Puedes saludarlo ahora. —Sonrió. —Y hacerle una carta.

—No, mejor no. —Susurró Bella.

Mientras Alice le hablaba alegremente, Bella andaba con las piernas encogidas y totalmente cerradas, sintiendo su ropa interior totalmente pegada a su cálido cuerpo por su humedad. Alice la miró y asintió. Entraron en la clase, Bella se sentó rápidamente, demasiado rápido. Alice soltó una patosa sonrisa y llamó a Edward.

— ¿Qué mierda haces, Alice? —Susurró Bella sonrojándose.

—Voy a salvarte la vida. —Canturreó.

Edward vino hacia donde estaban Bella y Alice, primero sonrió a Alice, después a Bella y guiñándole un ojo. Bella se cruzo de piernas y le sonrió, empezó a sacar sus libros, cuadernos y escuche mientras Alice hablaba con su hermano. Escuchar la voz de Edward era otro punto menos a su favor, por lo que se colocó los cascos y puso la primera canción que tocó a todo volumen para no enterarme de nada.

Alice la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Edward, ¿te importa ponerte ahora con Bella? —Bella la miró fijamente mientras sentía que volvía a sonrojarse. —Sé que se quiere poner con James y es una mala influencia para ella. —Le guiñó un ojo y miró a Edward, que permanecía serio. — ¿Verdad? Pensaba ponerme yo con ella pero… Jasper me lo pidió.

—Alice… —Dijo Bella

—Claro. —La interrumpió Edward.

—Bien, nos vemos después.

Se quedaron en silencio, o mejor dicho, Bella con la música puesta mientras esperaban que llegase el profesor. Edward la miró sonriendo, haciendo que Bella le mirase de reojo, se acercó más ella, arrimando su silla a la suya sin darse cuenta de cómo se sentía Bella en ese momento al tenerlo tan cerca mientras, inconscientemente, Bella se encogió en la silla.

— ¿Qué escuchas?

—Nada. —Dijo rápidamente mientras se quitaba los cascos y los guardaba.

Cogió su mochila para guardar el reproductor de música, al agacharse, todos los libros se le cayeron al suelo, haciendo que gimiese un ¨mierda¨ y empezase a recogerlos, Edward la ayudó con una sonrisa mientras cogía uno en _especial_ del cuál había envuelto en papel de periódico para que no se viese la sugerente portada.

Uno muy, muy _especial._

Bella se encontró a Edward con su libro entre sus manos, leyéndolo por detrás. Empezó a sonrojarse al ver una sonrisa perfecta que enseñaba sus dientes adornaba su hermosa cara. Se quedó totalmente estática donde estaba mientras esperaba a que se lo diese sin decir nada vergonzoso.

—Hm… ¿Me lo devuelves? —Susurró Bella mordiéndose los labios.

— ¿Te gustan los libros eróticos? —Dijo con voz ronca, rápidamente se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Uh-h?

La miró sonriendo con burla mientras alzaba una ceja. Su sonrisa se volvió torcida, haciendo que Bella se quedase sin palabras.

—No lo sabía. ¿Me lo dejarás leer?

— ¿Qué-é?

Empezó a hojearlo, después de pasar varias páginas se quedó en una, Bella sabía perfectamente cuál página era: Página doscientos cuarenta y tres, tercer párrafo y los nombres de los personajes tachados por otros. Miró hacia abajo con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza, pero eso no fue nada comparado cuando vio su miembro erecto en los pantalones haciendo presión.

_«Ay Dios…»_

Bella a parpadear mientras sentía como su boca se quedaba seca y sus pezones se erguían. ¡Tenía una erección descomunal! Llevó su mano inconscientemente para tocarla, deseosa de sentirla, pero la escondió detrás de la espalda al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, ¿cómo sería tocarla? Siempre había leído en los libros que eran duras y suaves, se moría de ganas por descubrirlo.

¿Cómo sería la suya? Levantó la mirada lentamente de su polla a su cara, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes más oscuros, brillantes y mirándola fijamente. Una sonrisa orgullosa cruzó su cara, al mismo tiempo Bella volvía a sonrojarse, se había dado cuenta de dónde le había estado mirando.

— ¿Decías? —Susurró Bella.

— ¿Me lo dejarías leer?

—Oh-oh, sí, quiero-o decir, ¿por qué no? ¡No es que fuese un libro extraño o algo! —Soltó una sonrisa amarga. — ¿Qué has leído?

Alzó una ceja mientras sus dedos acariciaban las hojas del libro con ternura, Bella pasaba sus ojos de él al libro, haciendo que se mordiese los labios y suspirase.

— Página doscientos cuarenta y tres, tercer párrafo. ¿Te suena?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza muy rápido, demasiado rápido. —Aún no he terminado de leérmelo.

— ¿Y vas a dejar que me lo lea antes que tú?

—Bud-u-bueno.

El profesor llegó, haciendo que suspirase de alivio y se ganase una mirada de Edward. Durante la clase, Bella intentó no mirar de reojo cómo Edward leía el libro y cada vez su polla aumentaba más, ¿es que no se daba cuenta que estaba a su lado, desesperada y deseando poder tocarlo? Cuando la clase terminó, no se levantó, se quedó en su sitio.

Cuando Bella se levantó para irse, Edward le agarró de la mano.

—Bella. —susurró.

—Qué.

—Tengo un pequeño problemas. —Susurró. —No me puedo levantar. —gimió.

Bella miró hacia abajo.

_«Oh Dios, tienes un gran problema…»_

—Oh-h. —Gimió Bella, mordiéndose el labio inferior. De repente gruñó, haciendo que ese sonido fuese directamente a su húmedo centro sexo. — ¿Qué-é hago? Quiero decir, ¿Llamo a Tanya? —Negó con la cabeza, mirándola fijamente. —Bueno pues si tu novia no… ¿Jessica?

La miró como si fuese un puto perro verde.

— ¡Jódeme Edward, pero no tengo ni idea! —Gruñó Bella mientras intentaba retirar la mano de Edward de su muñeca.

Volvió a gemir, haciendo que se mordiese los labios más fuertes ante el dolor de su sexo. Estaban solos en la clase, no había nadie y encima sentía como pronto iba a explotar si no hacía algo pronto, Bella acabaría en el suelo desmayada. Tenía que encontrar pronto una solución, porque desgraciadamente no podía retirar la mirada del miembro de Edward.

—Mira Edward, te tapas tu amiguito y salimos de aquí rápidamente en mi coche.

Edward la miró.

— ¿Cómo que amiguito? —Gruñó con voz ronca.

—Eh-h bueno. —Bella parpadeó. —Lo importante es que salgamos de aquí.

—Bella no me puedo mover. —Gruñó.

—Pero no te verá nadie y…

— ¡Joder, Bella! —Bella se sobresalté. —Si me muevo, el pantalón me roza y me corro. —Gruñó.

—Oh-h, vale.

Lo entendía, pero lo que Bella no entendía era, ¿qué diablos tenía que hacer? Con todo el valor que tuvo, se arrodillé lentamente entre sus rodillas, viendo su ceño fruncido mientras su erección volvía a crecer, ¡joder, no paraba! Respiró hondo y le miré ruborizándose a sabiendas de qué iba a hacer.

—Vale, que quede claro que lo voy a hacer porque eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga. —Asintió absorto. —Y lo que sucede, se queda aquí.

Asintió.

Bella empezó a bajar la cremallera, escuchándolo gemir al rozarlo. Le bajó los pantalones y los bóxers lentamente, sintiendo que por su cara pasaba el maldito puto arco-iris al verle la verga completamente desnuda, hinchada y con una gota de semen en la punta.

_«Ah, mierda.»_

_«Vale, piensa en que lo estás haciendo por tu mejor amiga…»_

¡Mentira! Lo hacía porque se moría de ganas de hacerlo, porque hacía tiempo que lo había soñado y porque se estaba poniendo cachonda y sucia al poder ver la parte más íntima de Edward, por fin, se harían realidad sus sueños, ¿y cuándo era mejor que el mismo día de San Valentín?

— ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo con voz ronca.

_«Mejor que nunca.»_

Miró a Edward, que tenía puesta su miraba en sus pechos hinchados. Bella se miró, viendo claramente sus pezones a través de la camiseta que se había puesto. Subió lentamente la mirada, encontrándome con la sonrisa de Edward.

—Así que estás caliente, ¿eh? —Bella parpadeó. —Chica sucia, y yo que pensabas que lo hacías como favor. —Una de sus manos se agarró a su muñeca, haciendo que se sentase a horcajadas encima de él. Bella gimió al sentir como sus sexos se frotaban contra la tela de sus pantalones —Ahora podremos disfrutar los dos…

—No creo que sea buena…

Sus labios se estrecharon contra los suyos, haciendo que gimiese y envolviese sus manos en su cuello, pegándolo más a ella para sentirlo. Empezó a frotarse contra su desnudo mimbro mientras sus manos subían hacia arriba y le rodeaban los pechos a Bella, sonriendo al escuchar como Bella gemía.

Bella se estremeció al sentir que la cálida lengua de Edward penetraba en su boca, sonriendo contra sus labios mientras Bella frotaba sus piernas entre sí por la humedad que sentía entre ellas. Bella dejó de pensar cuando las manos de Edward estaban en su cadera y subían lentamente su camisa blanca de tirantas, exponiendo su piel poco a poco y haciendo que Bella se estremeciese al ser tocada con aquellas manos que siempre había deseado.

—Eres tan dulce Bella, —Gimió en sus labios. —Siempre he deseado saborearte.

Bella inconscientemente, dio un pequeño brinco encima de Edward, haciendo que este se riese y le mordisquease los labios, tirando de ellos.

—Edward, eso no ayuda-a mucho que digamos. —Dijo Bella separándose con una sonrisa tímida.

—No pienses Bella, sólo siente. —Susurró mientras lamía la extensión de su cuello, consiguiendo que Bella olvidase todo.

Edward se levantó y dejó a Bella encima de la mesa, esta vez sin ocultar la gran erección que tenía, haciendo que Bella no pudiese evitar mirarla detenidamente. Edward empezó a besarle las piernas cuando se agachó, lamiéndolas y subiendo lentamente mientras Bella cerraba los ojos y gemía.

Sonrió y colocó las piernas de Bella ahora en sus hombros, haciendo que la postura fuese un poco incómoda pero más caliente. Bella empezó a reírse nerviosa, haciendo que él la mirase con una ceja alzada y empezase a bajarme los pantalones

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward-d?

— ¿No lo ves? Hago sexo oral a mi chica. —Ronroneó en su entrepierna aún cubierta por las braguitas.

Edward le quitó las bragas, dándole una visión de su intimidad totalmente húmeda. Eso excitó a Edward, verla completamente preparada.

Bella gritó cuando los dedos de Edward la penetraron, primero fueron dos que se movían en círculos, después tres mientras se agarraba a la mesa para no caerse por la posición tan extraña. Edward se rió y le subió más la cadera, quedando su aliento en su intimidad.

Sopló varias veces, haciendo que Bella se estremeciese.

Bella suspiró de deseo y de nerviosismo al sentir que los labios de Edward se colocaban en su intimidad, besándola y acariciándola mientras sus manos se colocaba en sus caderas y la acercaba más a sus labios. Bella gimió al sentir la lengua de Edward lamiéndola sin acercarse a su deseoso botón. Bella gritó cuando mordisqueó su clítoris y sus dedos seguían moviéndose. Bella levantó su camisa y bajó sus pechos del sujetador y empezó a pellizcarse los pezones teniendo cuidado de no caerse mientras Edward gemía.

—Joder Bella, no sabes cuánto me excita viéndote tocarte. —Ronroneó.

—Hm…

Bella se mordió los labios, sintiendo como llegaba mientras Edward seguía dándole placer. Sabía perfectamente lo que llegaría después de esta sesión de sexo oral, algo que había deseado en sus sueños y que Alice había leído, violando su intimidad.

Se corrí, haciendo que él se riese y La premiase pellizcándome los labios de la vagina suavemente.

—Edward. —Susurró Bella con voz ronca.

— ¿Sí, amor? —Dijo bajando sus piernas y colocándose de pie entre ellas mientras rozaba su verga en su intimidad.

Bella gimió al escuchar la palabra ¨amor¨ y al sentir que los labios de Edward se colocaban en su cuello, lamiendo y besando. Las manos de Bella se colocaron en las caderas de Edward y fueron bajando hasta poder tocar el miembro de Edward.

—Tienes… ¿_Eso_?

Edward se rió, causando que Bella se sonrojase violentamente. La acarició la mejilla y la besó en los labios dulcemente antes de coger su mochila y sacar uno, causando que el corazón de Bella empezase a bailar en su pecho. Bella alzó la mano y sonrió.

—Dámelo, lo quiero poner yo. —Dijo Bella quitándoselo y bajándose de la mesa, colocándose de rodillas.

Las manos de Edward estaban en sus cabellos, acariciándola suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos y gemía al sentir que los labios de Bella le besaban la punta, sonriendo. Bella gimió al escuchar el rugido que del pecho de Edward al colocarle enteramente el condón y volviéndose a subir, besándole en los labios.

Edward a subió encima de la mesa sin despegar sus labios de los de ella y sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Gimió en sus labios mientras sus manos se ocupaban de los pechos sonrojados y con los pezones erectos. Su lengua penetró en su boca de nuevo, lamiendo cada parte de ella mientras Bella mordisqueaba sus labios suavemente.

Bella se sentía totalmente mareada por tanto placer, siempre había deseado hacer lo que estaban haciendo… Pero sus inexpertas manos estaban en su espalda, tocándola sin saber qué hacer.

—Venga, vamos. —Le apremió Bella rodeando sus caderas con sus temblorosas piernas. Se moría de ganas por sentirlo, sabía que no se compararía con ningún hombre con el que habría estado.

Bella gimió al sentir como entraba lentamente, rozando su punta varias veces mientras le levantaba las piernas a Bella y las encogía, dándole un ángulo más abierto. Al final entró rápidamente, sin dejar ninguna parte de su miembro afuera. Su pelvis rozaba su hinchado clítoris, moviéndose mientras gemía.

Bella se sentía totalmente extraña, sentía un dolor fuerte adentro, aunque podría decirse que era más como una irritación, sentía como su intimidad se dilataba para poder tener el miembro de Edward.

—Oh… Edward. —Gimió.

Cerró los ojos mientras gemía y escuchaba a Edward rugir. Después de que se moviese y diese dos estocadas más, Bella se corrió rápidamente gritando su nombre, sintiendo sus paredes cerrarse en torno a él, consiguiendo que se corriese mientras Edward seguía, queriendo poder alargarlo, sin éxito.

—Dios… Mío. —dijo Bella mientras Edward la abrazaba. Bella le acarició los cabello, húmedos y suaves.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, Bella nunca pensó que fuese a suceder algo así… Aún menos un catorce de febrero.

.

.

.

Bella se fue a casa de Alice a comer cómo habían planeado, Edward y Bella se vistieron, mientras ella mantenía la cabeza baja mediante el viaje, Edward la miraba varias veces, Alice se limitaba a charlar y a contar sus planes con Jasper para San Valentín.

Cuando llegaron, Bella fue recibida por Esme y Carlisle, todos estaban en la casa.

— ¡Qué alegría verte, Bella! —Dijo Esme abrazándola.

—Lo mismo digo Esme. —Dijo Bella devolviéndole el abrazo.

Cuando terminaron de saludarse, todos fueron subiendo y yendo hacia la cocina, varias veces Bella se sonrojaba al ver que Edward la miraba fijamente y le sonreía con descaro. Mientras comían, Alice se dedicaba a parlotear mientras Edward rozaba _intencionadamente_ su pierna con la de Bella, causando que se sobresaltase en la silla.

—Y, ¿cómo te va todo, Bella? —Le preguntó Carlisle sonriéndola.

—Oh, bien. —Sonrió Bella. —Mis padres llevan tiempo sin pelearse, mi gato ha dejado de arañar mis cortinas… —Alice se rió. —Todo va bien.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a trabajar, dejando a los tres en el salón viendo una película. Alice se había puesto en el suelo con un cojín, quedándose completamente dormida, pero antes de todo eso, Bella le había devuelto el libro erótico que le había dejado. Bella le dijo que nunca más se lo volvería a pedir a pesar de que por el libro, había estado con Edward, a lo que respondió Alice:

—No te lo volveré a dejar hasta que tú me lo pidas y digas lo maravillosa que soy.

Edward se fue al mismo sofá con Bella, colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia él mientras Alice hacía extraños ruidos al estar dormida, haciendo que ambos se riesen y olvidasen la película.

Bella se sentía cómoda y calentita mientras Edward le besaba en los cabellos y la acariciaba.

—Creo que… —Bella se calló.

—Puedes decirme o que quieres, Bella. —Dijo Edward susurrando.

—No creo que sea buena idea que engañes así a Tanya. —Dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio. Ella sabía perfectamente que en verdad quería decir: ¨No quiero ser una folla-amiga, quiero más¨ pero se quedó callada.

—Bella, ¿no te extrañó que en_ ese_ momento, dijese que no cuando dijiste Tanya? —Dijo Edward levantándole la barbilla con los dedos y depositando un beso en sus labios aún hinchados.

—Ajá. —Contestó Bella confundida por el beso.

—Lo dejamos hace dos semanas.

—Oh. —Bella se sonrojó, aunque tuvo que sonreír. —Me-e alegro. —Susurró.

—Y yo. —Edward se levantó del sofá y ofreció una mano a Bella y la levantó. —Vamos al bosque detrás de mi casa, es precioso. —Dijo sonriendo.

Bella asintió. Edward cogió una toalla grande y se la puso en el hombro mientras se llevaba más cosas en una bolsa.

Bella se llenó de alegría cuando fueron por el bosque de la mano, totalmente juntos y sonriendo. El calor del sol le calentaba las mejillas y le hacía suspirar, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Caminaron durante un rato, aunque para Bella fue poco tiempo, estar con él parecía ser su mayor pasatiempos y lo disfrutaba cada minuto, sonriendo.

Edward la llevó a un prado lleno de flores y donde se escuchaban los pájaros. Bella no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreía mientras Edward la llevaba al centro, donde los árboles no tapaban el cielo y les daba directamente en la cara. Se tumbaron cuando Edward colocó la gran toalla, Edward y Bella se tumbaron, Bella cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez del sol en sus mejillas, pero los abrió al notar que alguien la besaba en los labios, Edward.

— ¿Sabes? Me gusta el libro ese, quizás deberíamos leerlo los dos juntos. —Susurró Edward sonriendo de manera sensual. —Le sacaremos mucho provecho.

Bella abrió los ojos, estaba segura de que si Alice hubiese estado allí, se habría reído en su cara.

—Se lo puedo pedir yo. —Dijo Edward besándola de nuevo.

—No. —Sonrió Bella recordando a Alice. —Lo haré yo. —_Aunque tenga que rogar, valdrá la pena_

Edward se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a colocarse encima de ella mientras la besaba, nunca olvidaría aquel catorce de febrero.

* * *

**_Lo retoqué para un contest, así que aquí está otra vez._**


End file.
